


Meaning of a Kiss

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [133]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ink discovers the meanings behind kissing
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 57





	Meaning of a Kiss

['Meaning of a Kiss.']

"*Whoa!" Ink breaths aloud as he finishes reading the title of Blue live blog on his computer screen, "I never knew that there was a secret code in kissing!'

Leaning back on his desk chair he gazes blankly towards the doorway, where he could hear his mate Error with their shins Inking Mistake and Doodle Bug- it sounded like they had painted the ceiling again by the sound of Error's glitching voice rose and fell in pitch.

Placing his elbow on the desk, he put his skull in hand, tapping his stained cheek as he thinks about kissing with his mate.

"* It's not like I keep a record of every kiss!" Ink said as he thought more on the subject- he scrolls down reading Blue post on the computer's screen.

"*'Kiss on the forehead'," Ink reads loudly, he felt a little buzz run through him as he pink paint acted up, "Means; 'I hope we're together forever'."

Ink grins brightly and tries to remember the last time Error had kissed him on the forehead- question marks appeared in his sockets; he could not remember the last time. Had he ever?

Frowning slightly, he lifts his skull and removes his elbow. Then sitting up a little straighter, he went on to the next one.

"*'Kiss on the ear'," Ink says brightly as he read, grinning a little- skeleton did not have 'ears' but there was a place on the skull that they could hear from, which could be just that, "This one means: "'You're my everything'."

Ink grits his teeth slightly at that one, thinking hard. The skeleton's orbits flashed red for a second. Rolling his shoulders he huffs out and calms himself, but he could not think of it his mate has done that, not off the top of his skull.

Shaking his skull, he continues.

"*'Kiss on the cheek', Ha!" Ink cries out in delight, pointing at the screen and grinning boldly, "Error kissed me on the cheek earlier! The meaning, the meaning!" he asks the computer and that grin drops from his jaw, "...means, 'We're friends.' … Well, of course, we are friends! That's important in a healthy marriage!"

The artist now was sitting back in his seat, ready to read the next as if he was going to war.

With blazing red sockets, he went on.

"*'Kiss on the hand'," Ink continues with a heavy sigh, he could not remember at any given with their time together, that Error had kissed his hand, "... or maybe I'll getting forgetful in my old age," he utter dramatically in jest, then reads the meaning of that one, "'I adore you'."

Ink swallows hard, his shoulder fell slightly; he felt like he was losing a fighting battle.

The guardian had always known that the ERROR was using him because he was lonely... well, they were using each other, however, he liked to pretend that he was loved. Ink had been chasing after the glitch from the moment he felt that odd kind of love in his paints that only Error managed to bring out in them.

  
Plastering a smile on his face he went to the one below that.

"*'Kiss on the neck'," Ink says and his smile brightens, a flicker of memory washed over him, "Plenty of that...wait. In our first few years in marriage; we didn't get much 'bedtime' after Inking Mistake and Doodle Bug came along...and even... Error wanted to wait until they were three or four...?" he mumbles shaking his skull, the shins were five now and next year would blast off into skullies- Sci informed him that most skeletons would not be interested in mating again until their offspring become lesser skeletons- with no SOUL Ink was ready to go at any time- with a light sigh, he looks to the meaning of this one, "'We belong together' …. awww... he felt that way. And still does I'm sure!" he says the last part with a firm nod to the skull.

Ink felt a little better at this one, rubbed his hands over his face quickly he scrolls down further to see the next one.

"*'Kiss on the Shoulder,' ...mmm..." Ink hums as he read this; again it had been a long time since glitch had done that, "Meaning; 'I want you'."

Ink smiles a little sadly now as he sighs, it had been a long time since anything happened that was outrageous or just out of control. Well maybe it was for the best that his life seemed to have calmed itself down.

"*Last one: 'Kiss on the lips', ….." Ink said aloud with any emotion in his voice as he reads it, then moving the mouse he clicks the 'X' at the right-hand top corner.

That was enough of Blue's live blog.

"*Not like I keep a record." Ink says almost dully now, echoing his thoughts his before, "and Error once told me that everyone has their own way of showing their love for their chosen mate."

Standing he spins around and walks over to the open door, just as Error came in. Inking Mistake was in his arms with his skull resting on his left shoulder, his grip and loosen because one arm was hanging limp beside him. Ink would see Doodle Bug wrapped up in strings and hanging off the glitch's back, happily asleep.

"*aa. there ya are." Error says in a bored manner at the sight of him, he strolls over, easily with the young skeletons upon him; bending down slightly he greets his mate with a firm kiss on the teeth with a soft clunk, pouring a piece of himself into the skeleton kiss, with magic. Then he stood back and straighten himself.

Ink tilts his skull, his sockets filling with yellow and pink stars shapes, then grins boldly- he was very pleased at this gesture.

"*I love you too!" Ink cries out loudly and laughs just as loud, Error looked ready to kill him then and the glitch quickly looks between their sons- it seemed that both were well and truly gone to the world of dreams.

Error sighs out. The glares at his mate.

"*what have i told ya about screaming when the shins are asleep?" Error says darkly, glaring at the unashamed looking Ink.

"*Not to." Ink replies to the glitch uncaringly.

"*tch. well. whatever. i'm putting them in their crib." Error told him relaxing his features now and gives him a small smile, "want to have a small drink with me?"

Ink giggles at those words; it was something his father once said and now Error kept saying it.

"*Mmmm... sounds like a plan," Ink answers smiling brightly at him, "DVD?"

"*yeah. we half-watched that one yesterday. another go?" Error replies with a snort as he remembers the events of the night before.

Doodle Bug has woke up and crept in while they were watching a horror movie- out of sheer habit the ERROR had picked up his son and let him sleep on their laps. They were not sure how he managed to lay on both of their laps at the same.

The shin had screamed bloody murder at one screen, causing both of the most powerful skeletons of the multiverse into FIGHT mode. The pair had almost destroyed half of their home while trying to find an inviable attacker before they realized what had happened. Inking Mistake that wandered into the room sometime during this and merely laugh at the whole thing while clapping. 

"*Great!" Ink says happy at this and then turns to the computer, "Oh wait! Left that on."

Ink hurries over to the computer and starts turning it off, he could not help with think of the last one on the list of kissing before crossing it off.

['Kiss on the Lips; I love you.']


End file.
